supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of lists of the 100 most loving and 100 most hating characters by compatible noun/Level 6
Walk of Life (Dire Straits) (10000 points) Positive #Sophie the Otter ~ This is overly catchy! I adore it! #Marilou the Otter ~ May the 80's be with you! This song is epic! Negative #Giuseppe Todaro ~ WHO THE F*** IS JOHNNY, SOME KIND OF B****Y MAN WHO DRINKS BEER?! Chuck E. Cheese's (10020 points) Positive #Sophie the Otter ~ A mix of a pizza restaurant and an arcade? GENIUS! This is a slice of my childhood! My favorite thing about it is the rides and the games! #Marilou the Otter ~ I wish this Wuzzled up facility (part restaurant, part arcade) had a look that reflected the 1980's Chuck E Cheese era. #Kiki Pottar #Jana Panizza #Jeff Lake #Bridie Langbroek #Kelly Hansen #Ai Cloud #Morgan Cloud #Fanny Cap #Jennifer Lockhart #Catherine the Spellcaster ~ Ah, I remember this when I was just a toddler. My daddy and mommy brought me there. I loved to jump into the ball pit and climb around the tubes like it was my own personal castle. Negative #Tellyznphonezfor Adultsonly ~ ZIS IS FORBIDDEN S***!!! ZIS IS FULL OF W***** AND EGYPTIAN PRESCHOOLERS ZAT MUST SPEAK ZENGLISH!!! ZIS STORE IS USING CANNONS TO DESTROY ALL ZE RULES ZAT MUST BE OBEYED!!!! #Hailey Cloud ~ IT'S CHEAP AND POOR! I WISH IT WAS NEVER BUILT AT ALL! THEIR YUCKY PIZZA STINKS! MCDONALD'S ROCKS! #Another Giuseppe ~ Uh, no thanks. Didn't you already hear that I am a vegetarian? I disagree with my normal counterpart. Disney/Pixar's Toy Story (10060 points) Positive #Sophie the Otter ~ It's another piece of my childhood! Disney is a genius and is one of my favorite companies! So is Pixar! #Gemma the Good Witch #Adam Sevick #Xavier Sutton #Acker Everitt #Martha Everitt #Adam Inigratte #Samantha Hinkhouse #Bryce Colliant #Derek Colliant #Sean Colliant #Nathan Fink #Ari Truel #Andrew Cotten #Richard Bones #Tokiko Okina #Brahm Jennings #Treat Jennings #Nathan Carson #Shaun O'Connell #Grace Bedrich #Charles Bedrich #Gregory Gabroonie Negative The Looney Tunes Show (10120 points) Positive #Bryce Remano #Ethan Shiners #Kyle Teavee Negative #Gemma the Good Witch ~ Because of Stuart Snyder, he killed my childhood! The old time Looney Tunes classics are way better than that rubbish! #Catherine the Spellcaster ~ A CGI Wile E. Coyote and Roadrunner segment? That is just so wrong! The plot makes no sense, and the animation is bad! #Sophie the Otter ~ I so agree with Catherine! CGI in Looney Tunes doesn't match up! Thanks to you Cartoon Network for ruining millions of people's childhoods! Hetalia Fandom (10200 points) Positive Negative #Satoko Samo ~ (Translation: Yes, I love Hetalia, but the fandom is s***, they need to leave the 2-player characters alone! When I was in an Anime convention in 2014, An insane fan chased me for not liking Yaoi, she was then banned for assault, she noticed my Kiku plush, which I took with me, she wanted it, but I said no, but I do really like writing fanfiction) #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ This makes me sick! I like Hetalia, but not like this! WHY ARE THE 2-PLAYERS TREATED LIKE KILLERS, SOCIOPATHIC, CARELESS, AND INSANE, WHY WON'T IT STOP?! #Sophie the Otter ~ The fandom is such a mess. Someone needs to clean it up. #Hans Kiranoko ~ Dear stupid fangirls, VORLD VAR TWO IS NOT KAWAII DESU! GERMANY WAS IN THAT WAR, AND THE PEOPLE VERE VERY, VERY TRAMUATIZED AND DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER! #Another Reicheru ~ (Translation: While the normal series is epic, the fandom on the other hand is a piece of s***!) #Marilou the Otter ~ NOT AMUSED! Even Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw was better than this fandom! #Toshio Samo ~ (Translation: I hate it how 2ptalia is treated! F***********K!) Unstoppable Missy Floorz Fandom (10300 points) Positive #Oksana Velykazhinka Negative #Sophie the Otter #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit #Another Reicheru #Gemma the Good Witch #Haidyn Birou #Tokiko Okina #Satoko Samo #Takako Sato ~ (Translation: THIS IS WORSE THAN THE REGULAR UNSTOPPABLE MISSY FLOORZ!! SO MANY JAPANESE PEOPLE AND ANIMALS BEING USED AS SEX OBJECTS AS WELL AS SPARKLING, IT'S ALWAYS RAINING BLOOD, RAIN, AND EYEBALLS, AND HORRIFYING FACES EATING JAPANESE PEOPLE'S PRIVATES OFF?! IT'S FULL OF VORE, IT'S FILLED WITH TORTURE!!) #Bridget Spotlow-Garbiel #Toshio Samo #Alda Kiranoko #Hans Kiranoko #Rolf Kiranoko #Joseph Kiranoko #Jennifer Lockhart #Nicolette Spotlow-Garbiel #Frank Spotlow-Garbiel #Jana Panizza #Kenisha Othorimer #Orla Remano #Ji kwong Kirochu #Nicole Birou-Jennings #Edward Juritin #Catherine Cap #Ember Kodansa #Manu Langbroek Link: Faces of Evil and Zelda: Wand of Gamelon (10420 points) Positive Negative #Sophie the Otter ~ This is one of the reasons why the CD-I was a failure! #Satoko Samo ~ (Translation: I thought Link from future games was hot, especially his adult forms, but the CD-i made him deformed and unfunny!) #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ OH S***! ADULT LINK LOST HIS BISHONEN-NESS! S***TY ACTING, UGLY, FUGLIEST CHARACTERS! In This Moment (10560 points) Positive #John Jamie Negative #Tokiko Okina #Takako Sato #Marilou the Otter Sonic Boom (10720 points) Negative Ed, Edd n' Eddy Positive #Sophie the Otter ~ It's the number 1 cartoon on Cartoon Network! #Bridie Langbroek #Teddy Langbroek #Bryce Langbroek #Sherman Langbroek #Gemma the Good Witch #David Sevick #Mia Sevick #Adam Sevick #Eugene Sevick #Sasha Sevick #Freddie Sevick #Russell Sevick #Rachel Sevick #Lexi Sevick #Nick Sevick #Oscar Sevick #Lauren Sevick #Nick Grant #Benjamin Carrey #Samantha Kyra #Kristi Room #Jasper Cap Negative #Giuseppe Todaro #Ji min Kirochu #Stacie Todaro #Xandra Riley 13/15/16 Kids and Funny Things Positive #Gemma the Good Witch ~ Another best YouTube sketch show I've ever seen! Well done Kiranokos! #Ji woong Kirochu #Giuseppe Todaro (Another) ~ I kinda liked it. It was amazing. Negative #Amelia McCorna #Giuseppe Todaro ~ WHAT IS THIS?! LOTS OF KIDS IN THE BASEMENT DOING RANDOM S***?! ANOTHER GIUSEPPE, HOW DARE YOU LIKE IT?! Hetalia: Axis Powers Positive #Satoko Samo #Hans Kiranoko #Toshio Samo #Giuseppe Todaro (Another) ~ Normal counterpart begs me not to watch, watches it, finds nothing wrong. Simple story, isn't it? I disagree with my normal counterpart, It's just humor. Negative #Giuseppe Todaro ~ MY GOD! WHAT THE F*** IS THIS?! SOME ITALIAN GUY CALLED ITALY DOING CRAZY STUFF, LIKES PASTA, AND IS A COWARD, THAT'S SO OFFENSIVE! I WANT IT CANCELLED NOW! #Tellyznphonezfor Adultsonly ~ ZHIS SHOW IS FILLED WITH JAPANESE CHILDREN ZHAT MUST SPEAK ZENGLISH! The Ren and Stimpy Show Positive #Gemma the Good Witch #Avril Inigratte Negative #Ji woong #Ji min Category:Lists